


Doctor! Doctor!

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 8, skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: If these are the doctors that are gonna fix me up, I never want to go to the hospital again...





	Doctor! Doctor!

I did it again.

Fuck! Of course I would end up getting a trip to the hospital after falling down on roller skates. You think I would've learned my lesson from the last time I've tried to do fancy tricks with little experience. But, oh no. I had to be a show-off, and now I'm in the hospital. 

Ryan had to rush me to the hospital as I was crying about how much pain I was in. He told me he knew the best doctors to help me out. Good. Because I'm still in pain.

I was sitting in the examination room, waiting for the doctor to come check me out. Ryan left to get a Diet Coke from a nearby vending machine. My phone was charging on the counter and I couldn't reach it, so all I could do was look around at my fate. The thing that caught my eye was the giant skeleton next to the door. It looked like one of those skeletons a middle school science class would have.

The door opened and I looked to see Ryan already drinking the Diet Coke. It wouldn't be long before he went to get another.

"How are you feeling, Tabi?" he asked me, sitting in one of the chairs.

"It still hurts, Ryan. This won't go away that easily. I think I need a cast or something for it." I sighed. 

"You know you won't be playing Just Dance for a few weeks, right?" 

"But, Ryan-!"

"Tabitha..." Ryan warned, using my full first name. 

I sighed and crossed my arms. This was not a good day for me.

I rolled my eyes and started talking again. "So, this doctor. Are they any good at helping with broken legs and shit?"

"Dr. Burns is one of the best. You're in great hands."

_Paging Dr Jones and Dr Free to emergency examination, room 24. Paging Dr Jones and Dr Free..._

I look up at my room door and my eyes widened.

24.

OH FUCK.

"RYAN! What the fuck?! I thought you said Dr Burns! Oh, my God. I'm going to die!" I facepalm.

"Now take it easy, Tabi. You're going to be fine. I'm not sure why they were called instead of Dr. Burns. I'll have to ask when they get here."

A few seconds later, I could hear some birds squawking- Oh, no wait. It's just Dr. Free. He was being pushed into my room by Dr Jones. I could feel my life draining from me the closer they got.

"Get the fuck in there! You walked into the wrong room 4 times! Our patient could be dead by now!" Dr Jones hit Dr Free in the back of the head, which made him squawk again.

"But, Micoo~"

"But, Micoo!" Michael mimicked. "Shut up. We have work to do now." Michael sees Ryan and immediately smiles. "Ryan! Hey, man! Nice to see you away from that big as fuck mansion you're living in these days. What's new?"

Ryan waved and then pointed to me. "My friend here went roller skating with friends, but then tried a trick that was a little too advanced. She fell in an awkward position and her friends called to me for help. And so, I rushed her here, hoping I'd get Dr Burns, but uh..."

"Oh! He called out sick. Weird, innit?" Dr Free shrugged.

Michael picked up the clipboard from the table and started to read the information. "Mm-hmm. Okay. I have a question. Who the fuck is 'Tabatha?'"

Great. I'm at Starbucks now. "It's 'Tabitha,' and that's me. Your patient. Hi." I waved mockingly, ending it with me giving them the finger. "Now, could you please help me? I'm in pain here."

"Wow. Hello to you, too. All right, let's see what we have to do here." Dr. Jones cracked his knuckles and motioned for me to lie down on the seat. My head touched the plastic lining in the middle and I winced, feeling pain in my left leg. "Ow, ow, ow..."

"Micoo! The pain is in her 'ead!" Dr Free exclaimed. 

"No! It's my leg. Lying down exposed the pain." I grimaced.

Gavin took out a very, cartoon-y large hammer and walked up to me. "All right, luv. Gonna do some reflex exercises now."

"Like fuck you are!" I squirmed up the seat.

Ryan stood up and pulled Gavin's arm down. "Gentlemen, how about an x-ray so we can see where the root of the pain is?"

"Oh. That's a good idea! Glad I thought of it!" Michael nodded. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

Dr Free opened the door and pulled a stretcher into the room. Ryan and Michael slowly lifted me onto it and off I went to the x-ray room. It was a very bumpy ride, what with Gavin treating it like a fire truck and speeding me over to the room while making the siren noise. How are these two doctors again?!

The x-ray room was dark and I couldn't see a thing. Then again, the pain made me close my eyes every 5 seconds. Ryan and Dr Jones once again helped me onto the table.

"All right, Dr Free. Prepare to take the picture." Dr Jones instructed.

Dr Free pulled out his phone and leaned next to me. "Smile for the selfie, luv!"

"Are you fucking-? The x-ray picture, idiot!" Michael groaned and face-palmed. The bed I was lying on this time looked more like the beds used in the surgery room. Needless to say, I was terrified being in here.

Gavin jumped up and started moving the machinery around so it was positioned near the leg that was hurting me. It kinda felt like being a model. I was being told to turn around or point my leg in a certain direction. I could totally model for pants now. 

After a few minutes of that, the x-rays of my leg were printed and were hung up back in the examination room. Of course. Gavin had to steer me back over there again. Does he have a drivers license? No, right? Let's keep it that way. He can't even drive a stretcher.

After being helped in the room I started in, I could see pictures of my leg next to the giant skeleton. One of them looked upside down.

"That one is upside down." I pointed out. 

Ryan sighed as Dr Jones glared at Dr Free. Gavin chuckled nervously and quickly fixed it. 

"All right, Tabitha. At first, we thought we were gonna have to saw your fucking leg off."

"We still can, if you want!" Gavin took out a saw with a smile on his face.

I gasped and looked at Ryan in fear. 

Ryan slowly stood up and glares at the two doctors. "You either do this right, or I get my crown and you'll have to call surgeons for yourselves. But then, it might be too late." He threatened.

Gavin ran out of the room.

Michael gulped. "All right, all right. Calm the hell down, Ryan!" He sighed and turned back to me. "Long story short, your leg is fine. You didn't break it or anything, but you did sprain it. I'm gonna give you a cast before Dr Free gets his hands on it and wraps you up like a mummy."

Michael puts a pink cast on my leg. I guess he knew about my favorite color. "Also, I'm gonna prescribe some pain killers to kill the pain and kick its ass. Can you kick the pain's ass for me?"

I giggle and nod. Sometimes the rage can be used for good.

Gavin returned with a pair of crutches. Ryan helped me up as I walked up and down the halls trying to get used to walking around with them. After a few minutes, using crutches got easy for me. Kinda like riding a bike, except I won't be riding a bike anytime soon.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do." Dr Jones said.

"What?" I ask, steadying my balance and sitting back down.

"Decorate that cast with get-well signatures!" 

"I want Ryan to sign it first." 

Ryan smirked at Michael, who gave him a thumbs up. Ryan took out a gold Sharpie and drew his crown on my cast, signed with "the Mad King gives his regards~"

"Oh, brother." Michael rolled his eyes. He signed his name and drew an xbox one controller. Gavin just drew a little tower of pimps.

"Thanks, guys! I feel better already." I smile. 

Before I could get up, I could feel something else drawing on my cast. I look down to see a red Sharpie drawing on the cast, but no one was attached to the marker.

"WHAT THE CHRIST?! MICOO!" Gavin gasped, clutching on to his partner's coat.

"I-I don't know, Gav. I think we've angered a ghost or something. With the customers we've had in the past, I'm not surprised. Let's get the fuck out of here!" Michael quickly opened the door and he and Gavin ran out. 

"Ryan, what's going on?"I ask.

Ryan just chuckles and keeps looking at the cast. "Ah. I see what the drawing is." 

I look closely to see a picture of a rose. The Sharpie soon fell to the ground.

"Ray! It's you, isn't it?" I shake my head. 

Suddenly, the skeleton came to life and started moving in place where it was hung.

 _"Spooky scary skeletons, send shivers down your spine~_ the skeleton sang and danced.

Ryan and I laughed. We definitely knew it was Ray now. Someday, Mr Skeleton, someday I'll dance to your theme song for Halloween. 

But, not until I'm well again. And with the help I've received today, this could take a while.


End file.
